


My Sisters, My Princesses

by mihrsuri



Series: TWW AUs [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Interfaith, Interracial Relationship, Queer Character, Royalty, Sisters, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: The Bartlets as British Royalty. Because it had to be done.
Series: TWW AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	My Sisters, My Princesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storyteller1358](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller1358/gifts).



Princess Alexandrina Philippa Charlotte, known to the world and her family (except if she was in trouble) as Zoey looked at her younger sister with a smile. 

“You’ll be fine. I swear, you’ll be fine - I married Charlie and let us be honest you are far more coordinated than I am in front of an international audience.” 

“Zoey you looked amazing and adorable and no one noticed your veil got stuck for a moment. Ellie was so in love and Liz was...Liz was regal and perfect and all the heir should be...I’m...”

Princess Sophie gestured at her dress uniform and towards her sister who was stunning in a pale blue dress and fascinator. 

“I’m the surprise late in life baby princess who turned out to be a lesbian, flies helicopters and is...okay no, the bride thing is great. I mean people had trouble with the Jewish thing and the biracial thing but well...you and Charlie helped with that and my wife is perfect and femme and sweet but I’m...I’m the falling out of nightclubs one!”

“And my amazing sister. My amazing sister who saves people as a doctor and a pilot, who the public loves because she’s so full of life and laughter. And yes okay, you gave mum and dad several million grey hairs but that’s part of the fun. Also honestly sis?”

Zoey looked at her sister with a conspiratorial air. “You know how Ellie is Toby’s favourite and I’m Josh and Sam’s? Well you are CJ’s?”

“ME. I’m CJ’s favourite. CJ ‘our fathers chief media adviser who I have kind of a crush on’ Cregg’s favourite? Zoey, you chose this moment to tell me, when I could have totally leveraged...” 

“I’d take my vengenance upon you Zoey but you have my nibling in there and also I don’t want to spoil your outfit because CJ would murder me and not in a fun way.” 

The laughter from the bridal suite drifted out the windows. 


End file.
